


Puzzle

by Indybaggins



Category: Mock the Week RPF
Genre: Drabble, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-27
Updated: 2007-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indybaggins/pseuds/Indybaggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frankie looks at Hugh, at first he sees nothing but sharp angles and dry, caustic wit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzle

 

 

When Frankie looks at Hugh, at first he sees nothing but sharp angles and dry, caustic wit. He sees light blue eyes, a piercing gaze, always calculating. Then, one day, he sees how the blue fades into grey, softens when Hugh smiles, when there’s dry bubbling laughter in the air. It makes him smile too. 

Frankie sees much, and knows even more, but he’s puzzled, _fascinated_ by the simmering, candid sense of fondness he can see in Hugh’s eyes sometimes. It’s always when they laugh together, when they’re close, and it’s fairly rare, often too quick to catch, but it’s there. 

He never really knows what to make of it. 

Only, he feels that Hugh might not quite know, too.

 

 

 

 


End file.
